You're Too Much
by Lareth
Summary: Richie feels weak compared to Virgil because he can't protect himself. To make it worse, Richie has some odd feelings for Virgil. [ VirgilRichie - slash - yaoi ]


I was thankful to know that Virgil would always help me when I got into trouble. After all, I didn't have very useful powers. Having a super-brain might help me get into a good college, but it's mostly useless in a solo combat. That's why we make a great team, physical strength and brains.

But sometimes I wish I were "physical strength" so I wouldn't feel so useless all the time. I always back up Virgil when he needs me and I can come up with great strategies, though I'm never the one who beats the enemies, I'm always the supporter.

Just the fact that I have powers should be enough to me, but it's not. That's why I was so quiet in the morning after we beat Brainiac, who, very conveniently, took over my body.

'How come I couldn't even protect myself from being controlled by that freak?!', I thought.

I was utterly pissed off, to be blunt.

"What's up with you today, Richie? You're so quiet." Virgil commented, as we walked to school.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little tired because of yesterday, that's all." I answer casually, faking a yawn.

"You do look kinda pale, you know." He insisted, watching me carefully from head to toes. "And your clothes are all wrinkled too. Did have any sleep at all?"

"Yeah. I just didn't fold them very well."

Truth was, I didn't sleep at all. I spent all night in my room, drawing prototypes of things that could boost my physical attacks. Not much progress, though.

That day at school my mood only got worse. I didn't pay any attention to my classes (not that I had to, anyway) and avoided as much people as possible, especially Virgil.

When I saw him coming down the hall towards my locker, I turned around and went the other way. I didn't want to argue with him, because Virgil had always been my best friend ever. In my conditions that would happen and I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I think I lied when I said Virgil was my "best friend ever". He was much more than that. I had feelings for him... romantic feelings. I loved everything about him. His personality, his powers, his looks, I was drained by his greatness, even. Sometimes I wanted to be like him, sometimes I just wanted to be with him.

I loved Virgil and looked up to him as little boy admires his older brother.

I skipped my last period that day. I still didn't want to face Virgil. I hid in the restroom and when everyone was in their respective classes, I opened the restroom's door, ready to sneak out without being noticed.

Sometimes I think Virgil can read my mind, because he was standing right in front of me when I opened the door.

"What're you doing?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh, nothing..." I answered innocently.

"You're skipping class, that's what you're doing. You're not the kind to do that, Richie." He pointed out. "What's gotten into you today? Is Brainiac still... you know?"

I sighed. "No, no. It's just me."

"Then why are you doing this?" Virgil insisted, walking me down the hall and towards the exit.

I didn't say a thing, and soon we were out of school and walking into some random direction. Virgil didn't ask me anything else; he just walked with me silently.

"I feel weak." I said suddenly, without thinking.

'I shouldn't have said that', I thought. But then realized I would have to, sooner or later.

"That's 'cause of all you went trough yesterday. You'll be fine, Richie. You just need some rest." He said.

"No, I don't mean it that way." I explained. "I mean that I'm not useful enough, that I couldn't fight by myself."

"But you're a genius, Richie! You can develop things to fight, if that really matters to you." Virgil said, with a bright smile.

"That's true but... I'll never be like you." I said out of nowhere.

Virgil seemed surprised with what I said. He rolled his eyes and sighed, as if thinking of something to say.

"Well, I never thought anyone would want to be like me." He said.

"I'm just the average side-kick, looking up the hero and stuff." I explained. "So don't take what I said too seriously." I shuddered.

"No, but I want to take it seriously 'cause it's so cool to know someone looks up to you." Virgil said, laughing. "I never thought that was possible, especially not coming from the person I want to be like."

My eyes widened and I turned my head to Virgil swiftly.

"No you don't." I said.

"Yes I do! You should give yourself some more value, you know. Without you, I don't know what would happen to me." He explained, placing a hand on my shoulder as we walked. "You're amazing, Richie."

I looked down to the ground and watched my feet. I couldn't think of anything to say because I didn't believe what I was hearing.

"It's not all about powers. It's about friendship and supporting each other." Virgil added. "I would have no reason to fight if I didn't have someone to _fight for_. And you're that person to me."

"Oh, I just wish you could actually _mean _what you're saying, Virgil." I laughed.

"But I mean it! Do I have to prove it to you now?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "You should believe in me!"

It felt like he was playing with me, trying to make me admit he was right and just forget about everything. Well, I decided to play along.

"Prove it and I'll believe you with no exceptions from now on." I said and stopped walking.

Virgil looked around himself, as if making sure no one was there. When he was absolutely sure, Virgil approached me and put one his hands over my cheek, pulling my face toward his and kissing my mouth softly.

That kiss lasted forever in my mind. His amazingly soft lips brushing against mine so innocently, no tongue or roughness involved.

I was so surprised I backed off, blushing like mad.

Virgil smiled and started walking again. "Is that proof enough to you?"

I nodded, embarrassedly. "I g-guess so."

We started walking again, our "hide out" just a couple of blocks away. We remained silent the rest of the way and just as soon as we arrived and I threw my bag (and myself) on the couch, Virgil broke the silence.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked, blushing again. I was still so embarrassed of what had happened!

"Did you like it?" Virgil asked casually, sitting beside me.

I knew my face was burning red, almost turning purple, by then. I looked away and decided not to answer.

"Was I that bad?" he asked, with a disappointed look on his face.

"N-No! It wasn't bad." I said quickly, on impulse.

"So you liked it?" Virgil grinned and I realized I had been tricked.

I sighed. "Yeah, it wasn't bad."

"Would you do it again?"

"'Guess so."

Virgil grin's widened as he moved closer so me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me again. This time pushing his lips roughly against mine as I tried to part my mouth.

I tried my best not to surrender just like that, but I couldn't. I had dreamed with that moment before and didn't mean to ruin it.

I opened my mouth and let his tongue in to brush against mine. Virgil tasted so amazingly good, I couldn't help but surrender completely to his touch.

His hands were soon under my shirt and massaging my stomach softly. When I felt I was getting a little too out of control, especially in my 'pants area', I pulled away.

"That's a little too much." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Virgil laughed.

I couldn't feel mad at him, which was just amazing. I kissed him one last time, to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and then got up to continue working on some accessories for "Gear". After all, just one of my goals had been reached.

--------------------------------------------

Just pure silliness and fluff, that's what this fic is. The first of my many Static Shock ones I have written. And, amazingly, their all just this silly. Oh, well ...


End file.
